


Pain

by OriginalDreamer06



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Master of Masters Sora (Kingdom Hearts), POV First Person, POV Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Pain, Sad Sora (Kingdom Hearts), all of Sora's friends are dead, its pretty sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalDreamer06/pseuds/OriginalDreamer06
Summary: Pain. It hurts. Everything hurts. I just want to go back. I just want them back.
Relationships: Foretellers & Master of Masters (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Pain

The pain. 

  
When will it stop?   
I already know how the story ends.   
I’ve seen it end, over and over and over again.   
I don’t want to watch them die again and again and again. 

  
When can it end? 

  
I want to tell someone how it ends... but I can’t. I have to keep this pain to myself. I have to suffer these constant nights alone.  
I can’t keep putting up with this act. This façade. It hurts too much.   
I... I just want my friends back... 

  
I want _her_ back... 

  
No. 

  
_Sora_ wants them back, wants _her_ back. I’m not Sora anymore.   
I’m not the cheerful, loving, carefree boy I once was.

  
I’m... a _monster_. 

  
A monster that sends innocent people, _children_ , into a war with no end.   
A monster that created the monster my younger self hated.   
I have to wear the coat of the people that ruined my life because I’ve gotten grey strands of hair.  
My eye is slowly turning from sparkling ocean blue to poisoned lemon yellow, and I’m gaining a dark colour over my arms and legs, with claws. I now look like a monster as well. 

  
I don’t want to hurt them.   
But I have to.   
I don’t want to continue.   
But I have to.   
I don’t want to do anything. 

  
But...

  
I have to...

  
It hurts so much.   
Nothing helps. 

  
And because of that fact I… I broke it The other day.   
It’s now forever shattered on my floor.   
I’m so so stupid!  
How could I have broken it?   
That’s all I had left!   
The last memory of... _her_. 

  
I’m helpless. 

  
Lost. 

  
I hurt everyone.   
My own students, my friends, Xehanort and Eraqus...  
Kairi... 

  
All... gone... forever...

  
I thought that want happed to me when I was a kid was all Xehanorts fault.

  
But it was me...

  
The true monster...

  
T h e M a s t e r O f M a s t e r s . . .

**Author's Note:**

> I-I'm sorry for throwing this amount of pain on good soft boy Sora.  
> Comments are welcome!  
> Follow me on Instagram: _originaldreamer06


End file.
